


On All Fours

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [10]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Paddling, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome, blowjob, handjob, intercourse, threeway, unprotected intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Nose Day Tom (RND!Tom) and his girlfriend OFC Carmen celebrate her birthday with a few close friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rough sex, power and control play (I hesitate to call this D/s, at least until I do have this beta’d by experienced readers).
> 
> This was written as a response to angryschnauzer's request for submissions to her "birthday filthy fic fest" on Tumblr. Update 8/28/2015: I'd say this story is an anomaly for RND!Tom and Carmen, and as such could be read as being a dream, or an AU of them. Call it a cop-out if you want, but I don't see myself writing more stories like this for them. At least not for a long time.

**Carmen**

“Okay, so listen to this one…”

Tom groaned but I ignored him. When I felt him take my hand in his and kiss it, I rewarded him with a smile.

“Oh Car...” He sighed. “But let this be the last one, please?”

I looked at the title, then giggled. “This one is called ‘The Way We Jerked’”.

_Eyes closed, I relished the sensation of Michael’s lips, his soft lips, on my hard cock. A tender kiss, and then his wet and warm tongue on the head as he began to tease me. It felt delicious. I whimpered when he took me further into his mouth, slowly and carefully, every moan and gasp music to my ears. When he sat back, releasing me from his mouth, I looked down in confusion. His eyes met mine, and I was comforted by the delight I saw in them. I groaned when he took my cock in his hand and began to pump the shaft._

_“Oh Benedict,” he whispered, his Irish brogue rough with whiskey and desire. “This is, I think, going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Taking a deep breath, Michael leaned over and swallowed my cock in a single, swift movement._

I looked up to find Tom rolling his eyes.

“What?”

I put the Kindle down on the table and sat back, crossing my arms over my chest. We were finishing brunch at one of those places that has the nerve charge you $20 for steak and eggs but will gladly give you a nice big booth in the back, far from the tourists who do a double-take when they see Tom and ask “Is that Loki?” If it were up to me, we would have left the corner of the Gold Coast that everybody in Chicago calls “the Viagra Triangle” and headed up north to Wishbone for crawfish cakes and cheese grits. But as Tom and I were still jet-lagged after getting home late last night and, let’s be honest, exhausted from the little fuck fest we had this morning, we decided to stick closer to his hotel.

“Nothing. It’s just… can’t you say it’s somebody else? Not Benedict?” He grimaced. “We’re friends.”

“You’re friends with him,” I pointed out. “I've only met him and Michael at random award shows. They were so nice but it's not like we're super close."

“And as your boyfriend I'd like to keep it that way.” Tom picked up the newspaper folded on the table in front of him. I batted it down. He frowned at me. “Stop carrying on like that.”

“Carrying on like what? Like the sweet little girl who, from time to time, when she’s feeling a little frisky and her lovely boyfriend is not available because he’s in the shower or, you know, in another country, likes to read slash about a nubile Benedict Cumberbatch being seduced by a world-weary and rugged Michael Fassbender?”

“Brat.” Tom went back to his paper, picking up the pen to begin the crossword puzzle.

“Ink?” I arched my eyebrow at him though he did not meet my gaze.

“Yes. I have a good feeling about today.”

“You’re going to do the crossword puzzle. In the Sunday New York Times.” I paused. “In ink.”

“Yes.”

The timbre of his voice told me I was getting a little too close.

Good.

I picked up my tea and sipped it quietly. “How’s it going?”

“It would be going a lot faster if somebody would go back to reading her smut. To herself.”

I ran my left index finger around the rim of my teacup, rattling the saucer below.

“Would you like some help?” I heard no reply at first, just the distant sounds of dishes being cleared from other tables, traffic just outside the open French doors, and people enjoying the brisk weather of this early spring day.

“No.” When I heard the scratch of his pen on the page, I pounced.

“Okay.” I bit my lip. “It’s just that, you know, I’ve done it before. Completed the Sunday puzzle correctly.” I paused, then shut my eyes. “Twice.”

Silence. Did I go too far, or not far enough? Before I could consider my next move, I felt Tom slide next to me. I opened my eyes to see that he was still doing the puzzle, head down in concentration, his pen dancing over the newspaper as he read the clues. He slipped his left hand between my knees, then carefully grasped the back of my right thigh, lifting my leg and draping it over his left so I was open. I peeked at his profile out of the corner of my eye. Lips parted, Tom’s breathing was regular and slow.

He slid his hand up my thigh until it came to rest on my mound. It’s not the flat, hairless kind of pussy that the skinny girls in porn have. Quite frankly, it looks like a snowball. A pin cushion. Charlie Brown's head. But Tom’s large warm hand was just the right size to cup it completely. To bring his hand to rest, almost as a gesture of soothing for the both of us.

Until he would press down with the heel of his hand, ever so gently, and used his impossibly long fingers to finger-fuck the shit out of me.

I made no sound, not even a sigh as his finger began to move slowly, finding his way inside me while also rubbing against my clit. I was so close, already wet for him, after the sex at the hotel and the smut I’d been reading to him while we ate. But most of all what aroused me was the conversation, the talk. I love his voice. It sounds like velvet feels on skin, the warmth of good bourbon on your tongue.

And this game we play, teasing and joking, sniping and sassing, calling each other out until one of us surrenders and we can get to the making up. I don't mind the losing, because Tom so enjoys the winning.

I knew this would be fast, and that was fine as long as he was in control. I felt my nipples harden, brushing the blue t-shirt I’d stolen from him this morning while we were dressing. The shirt was semi-sheer, and so soft, that all at once I was glad I hadn’t worn a bra because it felt so good. Then I realized I’d been tricked, as it was Tom who suggested I didn’t need to wear the bra in the first place. He knew this was going to happen.

That fucker.

 _Oh shit. I’m going… fuck. Oh god. Please. Please let me come._ I rolled my hips and he moaned, slipping two fingers inside of me that also managed to capture my clit between them. The wet sound of his pumping into me was maddening. A single tear slid down my cheek as my breathing quickened and got more shallow. I held on, gasping, for the inevitable. And then I couldn’t breathe as I went still, completely still, shuddering as my orgasm blew through me. Gasping once again, I slumped down in my seat, spent and completely happy.

Tom pushed the paper aside. Keeping his left hand between my legs, he brought his right hand up to my neck, stroking it softly as he nuzzled my cheek.

“Water?”

I shook my head, then smiled when he kissed the corner of my mouth.

“I hate you,” I whispered.

Tom looked down at my chest, then brushed his palm over the hardened peaks of my breasts.. My nipples were so hard they were on the verge of slicing through the material of my shirt. His shirt. Our shirt.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I can tell.”

“So how are we doing here?” Our waitress, a perky little thing with a tiny sculpted nose and perky tits under her uniform, bounced into view. She refilled our water glasses with a carafe she carried in her hand.

“Great.” Tom sat back but didn’t stop looking at me. He pulled his hand out of my lap and very slowly licked the fingers that had, just seconds ago, been inside me. “It was delicious. All of it. Especially the honey.”

The waitress frowned in confusion. “Is there honey on the table? I thought you said you didn’t need it for your tea, ma’am.”

“That’s right.” I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes on Tom as he continued to suck. I turned away to look at her, grinning like a fool.

“We brought our own.”

**Tom**

“I’ve got to get this, do you mind?”

Carmen smiled at me, then kissed my hand before she freed it from her soft grasp.

“Of course! I’ll just be over here at the Barney’s window, licking the glass and trying to get at these new Givenchy purses.”

I shook my head, laughing, then backed away to take the call that had my phone buzzing in my pocket.

“Yes?” I leaned against the building, watching Carmen coo over the handbags that I knew she would never ask for but I would be happy to give her.

“Hey mate. So listen…”

I sighed. “If it’s going to be a no, just tell me. I’d like to arrange for a backup before…”

“No. Listen… I’m, I’m in.”

I took a deep breath and shifted as I felt my cock harden.

“You there?”

“Yeah,” I murmured. “I’ll email you the details. Any conditions?”

“Just one.” A pause, then a deep breath on the other end of the line.

“I want to go first.”

**Carmen**

“You don’t have to…” I giggled as I watch Tom, who was kneeling at my feet, remove a black silk stocking from the Wolford packet.

He slipped it onto my right leg, following his hands with his lips, his sweet lips that pressed small kisses through the silk. I was dizzy — with excitement, with pleasure.

With love.

“Okay, darling, rise.” I waited for Tom to stand, then offered him my hands so he could help me get up. Keeping my hands in his, he watched my face as I slipped my feet into the the beautiful shoes he gave me. I look down to admire them as they sparkled on my feet.

“Beautiful,” he murmured before tenderly kissing my cheek.

Tom stepped aside, then walked me over to the full-length mirror that hung in the dressing area of our hotel suite. We looked spectacular, he in a beautiful black Alexander McQueen suit, and I in nothing but black lace lingerie from Hips and Curves, Wolford stockings and Louboutin heels, a diamond collar around my neck. All of which he insisted on placing on my body himself after I floated up from the hotel spa following my facial and hair appointment.

The spa didn’t offer a service that magically made me lose 50 pounds and my stretch marks go away but I couldn’t have cared less. It took me quite a few years to understand that being fat and being hot were not mutually exclusive.

As for Tom? God bless him, it took him no time at all.

“Okay, so let’s go!” I tugged at his hand and started walking towards the door. Tom laughed, then pulled me into his arms. He ran his finger along my collarbone, up to the necklace he’d just given me. I ran my hands under his lapels and looked up at him.

“Yes?”

Tom smiled. “You need to wear a dress.”

“Really?”

SLAP!

Tom brought his hand down on my left butt cheek and I bucked my hips, giggling as my ass tingled.

“Okay,” I pouted as I sauntered to the dress rack. “But only because it’s my birthday.”

**Tom**

We went to [Next](https://website.nextrestaurant.com/), just the two of us, ready to eat our way through an incredible 12-course meal. When the dashing waiter presented us with beverage options, I looked at my darling.

“I could do the wine pairing, and you could do the cocktail course? Share the drinks?”

“Car…” I leaned forward, taking her hand in mine. “What would you say if I asked you not to drink tonight?”

Her lips, which had been curled into an impish smile, relaxed. She blinked once, then again. Her lids were heavy as she regarded me.

“I would say…” Carmen began, tracing a pattern on the table with her finger. “I would say that you would like me to be sober tonight.” When I nodded, she continued. “I would say that you would like me to be sober tonight so I am able to give explicit consent. I would say that you would like me to be able to receive, understand, and follow instructions. I would say that you would like me to be able to tell you, or show you if I am unable to speak, when an activity needs to come to an immediate stop. I would say that you would need me to be in control in order to relinquish it. To you.”

“Exactly,” I whispered. “Perfect.”

Carmen squeezed my hand, then glanced up at the waiter who looked, honestly, a bit frightened. I couldn’t blame him. She was ravishing as she spoke in a careful, deliberate way that sounded hot and cold. She licked her lips and smiled.

“No pairings tonight, please. Sparkling water for the gentleman, still water for myself. Thank you.”

“Carmen…”

She looked at me, a sarcastic grin on her face. It was amazing how she could shift back to being my minx so quickly, so easily. “Let me guess. You’ve got another surprise for me only it’s in your trousers?”

"Well I’ve always got a surprise for you in there, lovely.”

She shook her head. “I know how you think.”

“And what am I thinking now?”

She narrowed her eyes at me. “You’re thinking… this meal better be worth the $500 I paid for it.”

“How did you know?”

“Ass!”

Carmen squeezed my hand, lifted it to her mouth and kissed it, her eyes fluttering shut as she did. Sweetly. Reverently. And then she nipped at the knuckle of my middle finger with her teeth. I hissed as I shifted in my seat, stealing a quick glance at my lap to let her know what her bite had done to me and little Thomas.

The waiter arrived with the first course, an amuse-bouche, savory chicken custard with crispy chicken skin and chives. It looked scrumptious. Carmen waited until my eyes met hers before she ate and swallowed the morsel in one bite. She winked.

“Eat up, Tommy boy. I suspect you’re going to need the sustenance.”

  **Michael**

“Ready?”

I nodded, then cleared my throat. “Sure.”

Benedict appeared at my side, a tumbler of scotch in his left hand. He held it out to me and I took it. Turning to face each other, we raised our glasses. We looked innocent enough. Two men, dressed in elegant suits (but no ties), standing in a beautiful apartment. The lights of the traffic on Lake Shore Drive were beautiful from up here.

“What are we toasting to, man?”

Benedict bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes, and sighed.

“To Carmen, and her singular beauty.”

We sipped.

“To Tom, and his profound generosity.”

We sipped again.

“To us, and our unbelievable luck in getting the opportunity to fuck…”

“Both of them? Just her?” I stared at the bottom of my glass before raising my eyes to meet Ben’s gaze. He grinned, then drained his glass.

“Does it matter?”

**Carmen**

Tom was quiet as we got into the car, speaking only once to give the driver an address. I recognized it immediately.

“Why are we going there?” I kicked my shoes off, then curled up and put my head on Tom’s shoulder.

“For your present.” Tom kissed me on the temple.

“You got me an apartment in a luxury high-rise designed by Mies van der Rohe?”

“No!” Tom’s chest rumbled as he laughed. “It’s there. Your present is there.”

“I thought so.” I looked out the window, watching the city streets blur as the car hummed along.

Tom ran his fingers under my chin, then spoke into the top of my head. “You’re awfully quiet. Everything alright?”

I nodded, then looked up at him. _There he is,_ I thought. _There’s the face I love._ Tom’s hair was blond and short, with a few spry curls on top of his brow. His eyes were solemn, yet they sparkled when they focused on me. His cheeks looked almost cherubic when he laughed. And his lips, his sweet lips, were soft and pink. I ran my fingers over them.

I chuckled. “Everything is alright. Everything is wonderful. I’m here with you, in this ridiculous limo…”

“It’s our limo.” Tom’s eyes followed mine as I looked around the car. I pushed my feet against the carpet, which was impossibly soft.

“You mean, it’s the one. Where we first…” I closed my eyes before the tears came. I kissed Tom’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it. You fucker!”

He leaned back against the seat. “It’s even the same driver.”

“I don’t suppose we’re making a detour to the library, to re-enact that first fight?”

“The one that preceded our first fuck?” Tom smiled. “We’re not, but I guess we can save that for next year.”

I slapped him gently, grabbing his jaw so I could pull him in for a kiss.

**Tom**

Carmen looked at me, then at the door in front of us. We were alone, seeing no one as we exited the car, and only one person to greet us in the lobby and take us to the lift. Just as I had arranged it. I didn’t want to risk being seen, being recognized. Not in service of my ego, but because I didn’t want the interruption to our date. I wanted Carmen to know this night, everything, was for her.

Taking her hand in mine, I opened the door and led her through. The entry hall was bathed in a warm, dim light cast by a softly glowing orb that hung over our heads. I took Carmen’s purse and laid it carefully on a small table, next to my wallet and phone. She reached for the phone and placed it in my hand. I hadn’t considered it, hadn’t thought she would want to take pictures, and I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. But once I looked at her eyes, so dark and wide and full of desire, the only thing that mattered was that she would get what she wanted. I slipped the phone into my trouser pocket.

At the end of the corridor was a large living room, in the middle of which was a sunken pit upholstered in dark grey velour. Large white pillows and cream colored blankets folded primly next to them accessorized the space. On one side was a chaise, next to which was a bar cart laid with bottles of water, wipes, two bottles of lubricant, a bowl of condoms, and, of course, the toys. Not our toys, but new ones. Items we’d looked at one night before Christmas, giggling with pleasure over their features and what they promised to do.

A wall of windows showed nothing but the dark night, a near-black blue that I knew was Carmen’s favorite color. The color that she swears my eyes get when we’re fucking, when I’ve spanked her, when she’s slapped me.

Carmen tilted her chin up as she gazed at the far end of the room. She licked her lips, which were swollen and free of lipstick (as she’d eaten it all off at dinner, reapplied it, then had it kissed off by me in the car).

“Who are we here to see?”

I nodded at the two men standing in the shadows, an invitation for them to come forward. I could hear the ice cubes in one of their glasses as they approached. Carmen slipped her arm around me at the waist, holding me close as the man on my left spoke.

“Us.”

Michael’s voice was warm and wet from the whiskey I could smell in the glass but not on his breath. His eyes were clear, and his breathing even.

Good, I thought. They were both clear-eyed and sober, though clearly falling under Carmen’s spell. Michael’s pupils widened as he looked at her soft hair, the flushed cheeks. Benedict smiled and wasted no time in letting his eyes roam over her pert breasts, her soft belly, and round hips.

“You’re here to see us.”

Ben took a small step forward, reached out for Carmen’s hand to kiss it. Holding it aloft, he moved it to away from his mouth so it could be kissed by the Michael.

“How do you do? I know we’ve met before but allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Benedict Cumberbatch. And this is Michael Fassbender.”

**Benedict**

I led Carmen to the edge of the pit, helping her sit down before I knelt at her feet. I waited until Tom and Michael assumed the same position on either side of me.

“Car.” Tom whispered. “Are you…”

Carmen’s eyes were full of tears. She made no verbal reply, simply shook her head and raised her hand to cover her trembling lips.

Tom leaned forward. “Darling, if you don’t want to do this, we’ll stop right this very minute.”

Michael and I had barely a second to begin murmuring our agreement when she fixed on Tom’s face with a look. A glare. A warning.

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.”

Fuck me, I thought as my dick began to get hard.

Carmen drew herself up and laughed softly.

“I’m just so fucking pissed, Hiddleston. You fucking asshole. My darling English dick. You, Thomas Motherfucking Hiddleston, have finally, FINALLY, managed to leave me speechless.”

**Tom**

That’s my girl.

Carmen leaned back, extending one leg in front of me. Taking the heel of her foot in my hand, I slid her shoe off, kissed the inside of her ankle, then repeated my actions on her other foot. I placed the shoes in front of me, ready to set them aside once we began.

“How are we doing this?” Carmen kept her seat, looking at the three of us. “Do they know?”

Michael nodded. “If I may…” She nodded at him. “It’s entirely up to you how you want me, how you want us. One at a time, two at a time, all at once. We will ask for and wait for consent as we go.”

“I will do the same. I promise you.” Carmen smiled. “Anything else?”

“We know your safe word, which is trumpet.” Benedict’s deep voice was soft in my ear. I couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous, funny considering what we were about to do, when she shivered at the sound of his voice. “Your gesture is a closed fist brought down on the closest flat surface.”

“If I want more, then it’s a tap on your hip. And thank you.” She bowed her head. “What are yours? I may need them.”

“We thought, for the sake of convenience, we’d use red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go. And for a gesture, snapping fingers. If you can neither speak nor make the gesture, then three grunts.”

Carmen looked at me with approval. “Yes. Very good. But what if I don’t want all of you at once?”

Michael cleared his throat. “Whoever you don’t want will, at your command, leave this room and wait in the library, just behind that door. There is more water and food in there, blankets and pillows.”

“And books, I assume?”

“Of course.” Michael nodded as we all laughed.

Carmen slid a hand up to her neck, massaging it and I saw Benedict shift as he moaned softly.

“You should know,” Tom began, “that one of us requested that he be first. That you begin with him.”

Carmen nodded. “I like it. That’s fine.” She bit her lip. “If I need one of you to join, how do I call you?”

“Um, just use our names, dear.”

Carmen looked at me when I spoke up, her face lit up with delight. “Asshole!”

I bit my lip, holding in my laughter, waiting for her to nod.

“Brat,” I murmured. “My beautiful brat.”

**Michael**

“Alright.” Carmen smiled, almost to herself, then stood up. We rose together, following her lead. She stepped out of the pit and onto the carpeted floor.

“Gentlemen,” she whispered. “If you would remove your jackets, please, as well as your shoes and socks.”

We obeyed, folding our jackets over our arms and toeing off our shoes, chuckling softly as we wiggled out of them before yanking off our socks to tuck into our brogues (Tom), boots (me), and slip-ons (Benedict). I was about to ask what to do with them but then Carmen stepped forward and collected our shoes, lining them up in a neat row next to the cart. She took our jackets, one by one, folding each over her left arm while she slipped her right hand up our necks, then kiss us softly on the lips. I was first, and I could hear the faintest whimper from her as we kissed. When she moved onto Benedict, I closed my eyes and wondered what would happen next. And then I realized it didn’t matter what I thought, not really. We three men were here for a single reason.

We were here to serve.

**Benedict**

I could hear Carmen murmur softly, sweetly “I love you” as she pressed her lips to Tom’s.

She deposited our jackets on the chaise, then returned to slide her hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Folding her arms over, then under her breasts to show them off. She looked at our hands.

“Gentlemen. If you would roll up your shirtsleeves, just to the elbow.”

We did as she said, looking at her curiously as she watched our hands unbutton our cuffs, then begin to fold the sleeves until they were folded up as she requested.

“If you guys only knew how much the slores would love this…” Carmen sighed, then fiddled with Tom’s phone until the camera came on. “May I? Just your arms. No faces.”

The three of us looked at each other, then nodded in agreement.

“You can show our faces,” said Michael.

“Well, in that case, I’ll join you. It’s only fair. And thank you.” Carmen handed the phone to Tom with his freakishly long arms, and we all looked at the camera for a few seconds while he took the picture. He brought the camera down so we could look at the photo.

Michael and I each had a hand on Carmen’s hips, while Tom’s free arm was draped across our shoulders. Her arms were out at her sides, touching us all at the same time. I felt a warm flutter in my belly, nerves or pleasure, I didn’t know.

“That was the before shot,” Carmen murmured, then turned to kiss the hollow of my throat.

“Imagine… just imagine what the after will look like.”

**Carmen**

“Gentleman.”

I set the phone down on the cart, took stock of the toys, then returned my gaze to my dates? my harem? my slores?

“I would like you to remove my dress.”

**Tom**

Carmen closed her eyes, let her head fall back. I stood behind her, inhaled her perfumed hair, then began to unzip the dress that looked so beautiful on her. It was almost a shame to remove it.

Almost.

Benedict and Michael pushed it down her body, taking the opportunity to touch her lightly with their fingers. When she stood before us, clad only in wisps of silk and lace I slid my arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

“Are you first?” She looked up at me.

“No. I am.”

Right.

I sighed as Benedict led her, away from me, to the center of the room. Carmen looked at me and Michael, hesitating for a moment.

“If you please, Michael and Tom. I’d like you to stay. But not participate. Just watch. You can touch yourselves, and each other. Kiss. But nothing beyond that. If you prefer not to watch, please see yourself to the library.”

I had prepared for Carmen to order me to stay or leave, but I hadn’t expected her to leave it to me to decide. I kept looking at her, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Benedict stood close but did not touch her while she looked at me.

I was grateful for that.

Michael and I settled ourselves on the chaise and waited for them to begin.

**Benedict**

She’s so beautiful, I thought. Beautiful enough to almost make me forget about…

Carmen reached up, grasped the nape of my neck with her hands, then pulled me down for a gentle kiss. She broke the kiss to press her forehead to mine.

“Hi.”

I chuckled in reply. “How are you, little one?”

“Little one.” Carmen licked the tip of my nose. “I like that. Why did you want to be first?”

“Honestly?” I ran my fingers through her hair. “I was eager, almost desperate, to fuck… no that’s not the word, to have someone new. This opportunity presented itself, but I still hesitated. Not because I didn’t desire you. But because I needed a little more time to assure myself that I could do it.”

“Of course.” She kissed my palm.

“So did you want to look at the toys? We should get some condoms...”

“Toy? Yes. Condom? No.”

“Darling, are you sure?”

Carmen nodded. “I’ve already decided… I don’t think we’ll need them for what I have in mind. Maybe later.” She kissed my cheek.

I watched her pad slowly over the grey cushioned floor. She plucked something I couldn’t see off the cart, hiding it behind her back as she returned.

“Lie down, please. On your back.”

“Yes, little one.”

Carmen knelt as I lay down, waiting for me to settle a bit so she could slide a pillow under my head. She kept her eyes on my face as she palmed my cock through the fabric of my trousers. Gasping as she unbuckled my belt (“The sound of a belt unbuckling? It drives me mad, just so you know.”), I shifted as she brought my cock out and rubbed her thumb over the the head.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I almost forgot.” Carmen slipped her bra off, revealing soft pear-shaped breasts that bounced slightly as they escaped from their lacy prison. “Much better.”

She took me into her hands, one that gently squeezed my shaft as the other cupped my testicles. I looked down when I heard her take a deep breath then lower her lips to the tumescent head. She swirled her tongue around the head, once, then again, over and over until at least she hollowed her cheeks and took me deeper into her mouth. Eyes closed, cheeks flushed, she was beautiful as she lavished my mouth with her kisses, her suckling. When I bucked my hips slightly, she reached out for one of my hands, then placed it on the back of her head. She tapped my hip with her finger, so I permitted myself the pleasure of keeping my palm, buried in her hair, pressed against the nape of her neck as I fucked her face faster and faster. And then I could feel the back of her throat, I was filling her up, stuffing my cock into her mouth and she gagged but slapped my hand when I tried to take it off her head.

“Car… fu… gonna…” I cried out, unable to form words as she sucked harder, moaning and gagging, but determined to keep me in her mouth. I hardly knew my own name, couldn’t recall it until I began to come. As my body stiffened, and my hips jerked raggedly, Carmen released me from her mouth so my hot seed hit the underside of her jaw, spurted onto her neck, and embellished her naked tits. I was so focused on the obscene beauty of her groaning as cum seeped down her golden skin that I didn’t see the soft white feather she waved over the tip of my nose. I sneezed, and one last spurt coated her lips.

I thought I heard one of the other men cry out, in frustration or release, I did not know. When I turned my face to the direction of the chaise, Carmen grabbed my jaw hard, turning my face towards hers.

“Look at me. Look at what you’ve done. Your cum on my neck and tits, even a little on my face, hot and sticky and so so good.” She pushed my hair back from my brow and kissed me, slipping her tongue deep into my mouth so I could taste myself. “Thank you, Benedict. That was perfect.”

“Th-thank you,” I stuttered.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. Very warm.”

“Excellent. Would you like some more?” Carmen slid her hand back down to my cock, which lay on my thigh.

I shook my head. “But what can I do for you? How may I be of service?”

“I’m glad you asked.” She sat up and cleared her throat.

“Michael, please come here.”

**Michael**

Ben eased himself up, unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it along with his trousers. He kept on his boxer briefs, Carmen kissing him tenderly on the shoulder as I approached them

I was already undressed, having removed my clothes when Ben and Carmen got going. I kept silent, awestruck by how sweet she was, so tender with him, until he sprayed his cum all over her throat and tits. It was Tom who cried out, making an unintelligible sound as he leaned forward in his seat.

You never watch the guy in straight porn. But this wasn’t porn. This wasn’t real life, either. This was…

“Michael?”

I snapped out of my reverie to find Carmen looking up at me. “Yes, sweetling?”

“Oooooh.” Carmen’s lips were so plump and sweet as she cooed. I reached out and touched them, making her laugh.

“Join us?”

There Ben sat, back against the raised edge of this massive sex bed pit thing that dominated the room. He ran his hand idly over his abdomen as we walked, hand in hand, to him.

“Pull my panties off, Michael.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I forgot you guys use different words. Could you pull my knickers off?, please”

I laughed, then knelt to tug them down her legs. I saw tiny ribbons that tied at the hips. Pulling one loose, then the other, the delicate scrap of lace simply opened, revealing her sex to me. The scent was maddening, clean and sweet. I swiped at her slit with my tongue.

Carmen moaned, her head falling back so her neck pulsed. The diamonds on her throat, encrusted with cum, glittered in the light.

“That’s the idea,” she whispered. “Okay, here we go.”

Carmen knelt down, kissed me on the lips, then sat between Ben’s legs, her back to his chest. They leaned back, so she could bring her legs up and let the fall open. Ben pushed her hair to the side, then began to suck at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. His hands claimed her breasts, massaging them and plucking at the hard nipples. I got down on my stomach, eased forward a bit more, and covered her pussy with my mouth.

Inhaling her first, I closed my eyes and began to lick at her slit. Almost tentative, I was slow as I worked her up and down, then traced the folds. I was light, but I could hear her breath hitching, getting faster. When I saw Ben’s fingers slide down, start rubbing her clit with small strokes, I moved my lips up to that pearl, flicking at it while I started pumping inside of her with one finger.

Ben groaned. “Yellow.”

Carmen opened her eyes. “You alright? Michael, let’s…”

“Ah, just a brief slowdown. May I suggest a change of position, move to the center of the room?”

I nodded, getting up on my knees so I could ease Carmen forward. Ben helped her to her feet while I brought more pillows to the center arranging a few in a horseshoe where she could lay her head and shoulders. I slipped another under her hips before looking up at Ben. He lay on his side, head propped up on one arm so he could look at Carmen’s face. One of her hands slowly stroking his cock.

“Ben?”

“Oh. Yes. Green.” He nodded at us, and we resumed.

Ben moved closer to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth. His free hand worked a slow circuit on her body, stroking her neck or cupping her breast. Tweaking a nipple, or tickling the cup of her navel. Caressing her belly, or tracing the delicate silvery stretch marks on her hips. Their kissing would be interrupted by laughter, his low and velvety, hers smoky and delicate.

Open before me, Carmen was beautiful and exposed, vulnerable. Her sex plump and juicy, ripe and ready for me to feast. I got back down on my stomach, moved her legs so her thighs rested on my shoulders. I kept my eyes open as I explored her once again with my lips and my tongue, then with the aid of a few exceptionally nimble fingers. I used two fingers to gently massage her cunt near the hood over her clit, up and down, almost as though I was jerking her clit off. It was something I saw late at night, alone in a hotel in the middle of nowhere. A veteran porn star, the kind they don’t make any more, demonstrated this technique on a young starlet who, after having her clit jerked like so, was babbling incoherently.

Fingers working a rhythm, I leaned in to flick at the tip of the clit. Carmen’s hips bucked, hard, but she wasn’t there. Not yet. Ben moved his hand down to press on her belly, to soothe her. Carmen whimpered and surrendered again to his mouth on hers, his hand on her belly, and my hands and tongue, lips and nose between her legs.

She tasted so good. Hiddleston is a lucky bastard. Not enough that he had to be rich and posh, universally adored and worshiped. He had this woman, this magnificent creature who was, as far as I was concerned, the center of our little universe. But then, Hiddleston did make this possible. He didn’t have to call me, didn’t have to explain how his girlfriend, the mischievous looking Asian American lass with the curves and the dirty laugh, loved to read fan fiction about me. Loved to imagine me and her, occasionally me and Ben and her, as she stayed up late to read. After this is finished, I may have to look into it, find some of these stories, find the ones where I get to shag a girl who looks and sounds and acts just like her. Stay in one night, a bottle of whiskey and some literature, take myself in hand so I could fuck her on the page.

She sounded incredible. Her moans and her sighs, the wet sound of my licking and touching and fingering. And I was gone, high on the scent of her juices that now coated my lips and chin, even the tip of my nose. I reached for my cock and began to stroke it, just as she began to come.

Ben was jerking into her hand, seeking another orgasm, another chance to mark her. In the throes of ecstasy yet, Carmen kept her grip on him, her movements faster and faster so his climax was not far behind. Ben broke their kiss so she could keen for us, could yell for the relief that only an orgasm brought on my tongue could do. I sucked on her clit, pulling it into my mouth where my tongue lapped at it furiously. My fingers pumped into her, faster and harder until I brushed this spot I found inside her, curled my finger against it. She screamed, whimpering “Oh my god” over and over again while Ben’s lips moved against her ear.

I couldn’t take it anymore. I got up on my knees, took myself in hand, crying her name as I sprayed her tits and belly with my cum. I clenched my ass, rolled my hips, kept working my cock until I had nothing more to give her. Collapsing at her side, I slipped one of my fingers between her lips. She sucked on it, slowly and carefully, swirling her tongue until she had had enough of her own sweet nectar.

Carmen opened her eyes, turned to look at me. She raised an eyebrow. I nodded at her, then we both turned to look at Ben. He wore a dreamy expression on his face. I reached out to touch his lips, tapping the bottom one (so sensual, that bottom one, no wonder Carmen was mad to kiss him) until he opened his mouth and I slid another finger, another that had also been employed to fuck her. Ben closed his eyes as he sucked, lapping at me with care. I couldn’t keep my eyes off his face, itself a perfect expression of the obscene satisfaction we felt. I felt my cock stir when I surrendered to the sensation of his hot, wet mouth. I shut my eyes and waited for whatever came next.

**Tom**

I couldn’t look away. Not for one second. Carmen, my beautiful, dirty girl. Covered in sweat and the cum of not one but two different men. Neither of whom were me.

I had kept my clothes on. If I couldn’t touch her, then I at least wanted the touch of the clothes she had picked out for me. The McQueen is just so sharp, she had sighed. I think it makes you look dangerous. And who was I to refuse her?

Carmen was soft, her body so natural in this room that was made exclusively for our pleasure. I’m built for comfort, not speed. It’s what she says whenever I squeeze her tight around her belly, or when, during one of our long walks in London or Chicago, we’re passed by some trim thing in spandex out for a jog. She’ll sigh, look up at me, almost apologetically, before squeezing my hand. Sometimes it takes a minute for her feistiness to return. Sometimes it takes more than that, and I talk to her. Help her remember that I desire her, want her, love her. And she does the same for me. Whenever I feel anxious, insecure about my career, my age, what’s left of my hair, or when I’m getting a bit pompous and vain, she’s there to bring me back, to snap me out of it, slap me back to myself, and be there for me.

She confessed, on the night that I felt we had properly made love for the first time, that she knew who, or what I was, when we first met. She concealed it because she didn’t want to be one of many, but at the same time she didn’t want to admit that she wanted to be the only one. Reject the possibility of me before I could reject the reality of her. Which was so shitty of her, honestly. Thinking she could make that decision for me, for us. It still frustrates me when I remember it. But then I take a deep breath, look at her, and feel grateful that she took a chance on me, an awkward Classics nerd and Shakespeare geek with a flair for the dramatic (but not the award show hardware to show for it) who sometimes can’t believe this vixen, this woman, this real woman, wants to be with him.

I was so lost in thought that I missed her slow walk from the center of the room, where she took on two men I gave her. Who gave themselves. Hands on her hips. she stood in front me. Carmen took deep, cleansing breaths as she stared at me.

I took the hand she offered and let her lead me to the cart. She picked up a bottle of water, uncapped it, and lifted it to her lips to drink.

Carmen pulled her hair back into a loose knot on top her head. She fanned her neck, stopping only when I reached out to touch her necklace. She reached for me and I laughed softly when she hugged me around the waist.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured into my stomach.

“Darling, whatever for?”

“Ben’s cum got on this. But I couldn’t help it. It felt so good.”

“Nothing to be sorry for love. Did you want to get it cleaned?”

“Yeah. But let’s wait.” She looked up at me, a gleam in her eye. “I want to get your cum on it, too.”

“Of course.”

That matter settled, we returned our attention to the contents of the cart.

“Which one?”

I looked at her. “You should pick. It’s your ass.”

“But you’ll be the one using it. And besides,” Carmen mused as she ran her fingers over the toys. “You know I’m no good with toys. I much prefer to work with my hands.”

**Carmen**

I made Tom stand still so I could undress him. As Michael and Ben’s underwear just disappeared during our encounter, Tom entered what I began to call “the octagon” completely naked. I was about to pull off my stockings when he looked at me, shook his head, and smiled. I giggled.

“What?” Tom leaned in to tickle me.

“Stop that! It’s just… I’ve been calling this space ‘the octagon’, in my head, you know? Like we’re professional wrestlers.”

Tom snorted. “If only professional wrestling was like this.”

I bit his arm. “Okay, English Dick. That would be a great wrestling name, by the way. Let’s get ready to rumble.”

Tom and I found Michael and Ben nestled next to each other, Michael slowly pumping a finger into Ben’s mouth while the other man stroked his hip.

“What is this, bedtime at Eton?” I heard Tom snort with laughter. I turned to him to pout. “Oooh, we should have done some role play. Maybe if we had had uniforms…” I looked at him accusingly.

“Next year,” he said solemnly. “I promise.”

Leaving Michael and Ben to their flirtation, Tom and I discovered that some of the floor cushions could be pulled out. They were like cubes, sturdy enough to support  me as I bent over one, Tom by my side. I turned my face, pressed my cheek into the soft fabric.

“You don’t have to cross your arms behind your back.” He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

“Thank you.” I moved my arms so they were bent, palms down, by my side.

“Neither do you have to count.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you’re allowed to come.”

“Thank you.”

“Hand first, then the paddle. I’ll leave it to you to decide how many.”

“10 from the hand, five on each cheek.” I paused. “Please.”

“And from the paddle?” Tom pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

I touched his lip with my finger. “As many as you like.” I looked at his eyes. “As many as you think I need.”

“Bless you.”

“Gesundheit.”

Tom snorted. “That’s not funny!”

“Yes, it is. Sir, you can’t stop smiling.”

“Brat!”

I whimpered, felt my juices start to leak from my slit and leak down my thighs. I closed my eyes when I felt Tom press a kiss to my forehead.

He took his position by my hips, where he ran his hands over my ass. He murmured sweet nothings as he caressed me, like the first time he paddled me. And then the spanking began. My skin, my flesh came alive at his touch, it was a tingling that gave way to a sharp feeling that made me warm all over, not just on my ass. And while I missed the feeling of his hands on me when he took up the paddle, I happily accepted the power and the speed, the pure rush that only a handsome well-made leather paddle could bring.

THWACK!

I clenched, my cunt wet and hot and begging to be touched. But Tom was focused on my ass and nothing else.

THWACK!

I ground my breasts into the cushion supporting me, and whimper when my nipples rub against the velour.

THWACK!

I screamed when, at last, Tom slipped his hand between my ass cheeks and used his fingers to gently circle my clit. It was almost painful, this orgasm that wracked my body, blew me up, and turned me out. But it was so good. I sobbed, so grateful for this feeling, for this sex, for this night, for this man.

That was it. That was all.

Or so I thought.

Tom helped me up, rolling me on my back so I could relax into the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Michael bring me a bottle of water, which he uncapped and held to my mouth, Tom holding my head up so I could drink. Ben covered me with one of the soft blankets, and I was warm and safe, surrounded by these generous men who wanted nothing more than to please me. And they did. But I wanted more.

When Tom sat back to take a breath, I looked at him. At all of them.

“Gentleman.”

The room grew quiet.

“You have not been dismissed.”

Ben removed the blanket while Michael set aside the water bottle. Tom looked at me, and didn’t resist when I pushed him onto his back. He was still hard, not having come after the paddling, so after a few quick strokes, and a few suckles from my mouth (“Oh thank you, Carmen, that feels so good”) I took him in hand and positioned him so I could sink slowly on to his massive cock. I began rolling my hips, quickening my pace when I felt Tom’s hands on my breasts and roll my nipples in his fingers.

I turned my head to the left, where Michael’s cock was ready to slide into my hot mouth. He groaned as he settled his hand on top of my hand. I felt Ben take my right hand in his and wrap it around his cock, which was hard and slick with lube. His groans were loud and low, an aural aphrodisiac that I swear to god I want to record and play the next time I’m in bed with Tom.

I gagged as Michael fucks my mouth harder, and Ben wrapped his hand around mine to grip his cock tighter. Faster and harder, tighter and hotter, Tom rocked up into me and I was grateful to surrender to the feeling of these men fuck me the way they wanted to. The way I needed them to.

They came all at once. Of course.

I purred, relishing the sound of Michael’s laugh, the feeling of his cock in my mouth, his cum leaking down my throat and from my lips onto my chin. I felt Ben’s cum on my tits and my side, icing my shoulders and arms like the world’s dirtiest birthday cake. Tom’s whimpering alerted me to the feeling of his cock, semi-hard, twitching in my cunt. Our juices mixed together and squishing out of my pussy.

Fuck I love that sound. Squish.

Michael pulled back and I pursed my lips. I gently unhanded Ben’s cock, then watched the two of them curl up together on the floor next to me.

I lowered myself to Tom, nuzzled his cheek, and sighed.

“Happy birthday, love.” He sighed, opening his mouth as I slipped my tongue into his mouth and let Michael’s cum, not all of it, just a little, spill into his sweet mouth. Swallowing the rest, I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling, at last, that I was satisfied.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday girl Carmen relaxes with her love, Red Nose Day Tom, and their friends, Benedict Cumberbatch and Michael Fassbender, after a night of rough sex. This is a rather fluffy follow-up, even for me.

** Tom **

Carmen lay on top of me, utterly spent and, I hoped, completely satisfied. Her tits on my chest, her soft belly warming my stomach; her fingers combed my hair while I traced patterns on her back with mine.

My cock was still buried inside her, twitching in a pleasant sort of way, soaked as my seed and her juices leaked out of her pussy. Of the three men who Carmen fucked and sucked tonight, I may have come the least (not that I was counting, but I believe Ben came the most). But, having climaxed deep inside my beauty’s tight cunt, filling her up with my cum, I knew I had come the best.

I looked over at Ben when he started clapping slowly. There was desire in his eyes, lust in the way he appraised us as we lay, sweaty and sticky, before him. He licked his bottom lip (one of many physical attributes he possessed that I coveted) and moaned.

“Bravo. Bra-fucking—”

Ben’s kudos were cut short when Michael, who had been reclining beside him on the soft floor, pushed him onto his back and took his mouth with a hard kiss. They struggled at first, not knowing where limbs should go, negotiating and narrowing space between them, until Michael came out on top, Ben’s hands roaming over his back and rump, Michael grasping the other man’s head as though he would never let go. Grunting as they devoured each other’s mouths, Ben moaned when Michael sucked hard on his bottom lip. Ben whimpered when Michael shifted to palm his cock.

“Should we join them?” The words were out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

Carmen looked at me, her chin resting on my chest. I pushed a few damp curls off her forehead. Her makeup, so precise and artful at the start of our evening, was utterly destroyed, smeared in that kind of sexy, undone way that drove me wild.

“Really?” She whispered. “You’d do that for me?”

I nodded slowly. “Could you doubt it? After everything, you did, we did, tonight.”

“I don’t know. I just… this was beyond my dirtiest dreams.”

“Funny you should say that…”

“Why?” Carmen eyes grew wide. “What else have you got for me?”

I beckoned her to come closer so I could kiss the tip of her adorable nose.

“Another dream come true.”

**Carmen**

The boys wrapped themselves and then me in warm blankets. I decided this was the perfect time to take the after shot I had teased them about before. Squeezing onto the chaise, they beckoned while I took a picture of them. As Tom sat near the head, I got into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Ben sat next to him, and he tickled the undersides of my thighs while I squirmed in utter glee. Michael kissed my feet, licking the arches, then set them gently on his knees. He held the phone out, camera aimed towards us, and we all leaned forward a bit to get in the shot.

Michael’s smile was wide and wolfish, while Ben’s was sweet and boyish. Tom looked so content, not smug but proud of what he had done all out of love, for me. I usually hate the way I look in pictures, but by some stroke of luck, maybe it was the dim light or my flushed cheeks, the light of love for Tom and lust for these men in my eyes, but it was plain, even to me, that I was beautiful.

As much as I wanted to cuddle like this forever, we had something to do. Tom led us down the corridor, past the library (which had a fireplace, ready to be lit) to a bathroom that was almost an apartment itself. There was a large double vanity made of marble, a commode tucked away in its own nook with a frosted glass door, and a massive walk-in shower featuring shower heads of various shapes and sizes. My eye was taken by the tub, which could have been a small lap pool. Steam rose from its waters, which bubbled merrily. I shed my blanket and eagerly sank into warm liquid bliss.

“Ooooof.” Ben let his head fall back against the side once he got in, moving only to let Michael lean against into his arms.

I snuggled closer to Tom, who found a small bottle of lavender bath oil to shake into the water. I peeked at our friends across the water. “What’s going on here? You two a thing?”

Michael looked up at Ben, then laughed. “Dunno, man. What do you think?”

Ben opened his eyes. He shrugged. “I don’t think. I merely feel.”

“So how are you feeling now?” Tom splashed a little water at his friend.

Ben grabbed Michael’s chin, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Michael nipped at Ben’s bottom lip before relaxing completely.

“Goddamn fantastic. Pretty goddamn fantastic.”

We all nodded in agreement, then fell into a comfortable silence as we soaked our sore muscles. Ben stroked Michael’s hair, whose arm moved below the surface of the water as he stroked his thigh and then Ben’s cock. Tom bent his head to my breasts, which poked out of the water as I arched my back, and began to lick and suck on my nipples.

I love his cock. I love that, unlike other well-endowed men that I’d known who use their dicks as an excuse to be lazy as fuck in the sack, Tom intended to use his dick to its best advantage. He didn’t use it as an excuse to not fuck me hard or soft or fast or slow or any number of ways that a less gifted gentleman might employ. I liked to call him a benevolent dick-tator, which makes him giggle and flush with pride.

But. Let us now praise his famous tongue. His long, wide tongue that is often the first thing I feel against me in the morning. I’ll wake up, stretch a little, part my legs, and give Tom permission to have me for breakfast. The tongue that worships me and tastes me, tickles me and teases me, was at this moment swirling around my nipples as his sweet lips sucked at my breasts. Words not my own, and perhaps not originally intended to be used in such a way, came to mind, and so came from my lips.

> “That man that hath a tongue, I say is no man,  
> If with his tongue he cannot win a woman.”

“Quite right, love.” Tom chuckled as he moved up to suck at the base of my neck. “Or are you simply suggesting we put on a production of The Two Gentleman of Verona?”

“Only if…” I slipped my hand under the water, guided his hand to my inner thighs, and prompted him to stroke the soft, tender flesh. “Only if you want to add a four-way and call it The Three Gentleman of My Vagina.”

They all groaned, as I knew they would, and then we continued to sit in peace.

**Michael**

I’ve been back in London for a few weeks. Keeping my head down, doing the usual, preparing to go on a promotional tour. I haven’t seen Ben since Chicago, since that night, since Carmen. She texted the before and after pictures, just a day ahead of the glossy versions that came in platinum frames via FedEx. Small enough to tuck away on a shelf without drawing anyone’s eye, but big enough to inspire my thoughts and my dreams. But I don’t need pictures to recall Carmen’s eyes on me as I went down on her. The shudder of her belly as I jerked off, decorated her body with my cum. I can still taste her. I can still feel Ben’s hands all over me. I can hear the sound of him moaning as I stroked him to completion in the hot tub. And then again in the cab we shared to his hotel.

I know this is fucked up, but… whatever. I’ll get it out of me. Somehow. Someday.

One an unseasonably warm afternoon, I was trying to nap with little success. As long as I couldn’t rest, I decided to work. I grabbed my laptop and began sifting through the emails that required my attention.

And then, a message from Carmen, sent to me and to Ben.

> _Dear Gentlemen:_
> 
> _I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you since my birthday. The sight of you as you took your turns with me, and then with each other. I was struck by your tenderness, so endearing in its tentativeness, as well as those flashes of lust. I sometimes wish, or do I wonder if?, we could be together again. Just like before._
> 
> _Tom understands because, well, you know. He’s Tom. He’s wonderful. And so understanding that, now that I’ve had you, I’ve been reading more of this delicious fan fiction about the two of you. I’m incorrigible, he says, and I can’t argue with that._
> 
> _I thought I’d try something. Something creative to express these feelings that I now have because of you. Something for you. A belated parting gift. I hope you enjoy it._
> 
> _Love,  
> _ _Carmen_

The message contained a document. I couldn’t see the whole file name until I previewed it in my mail program. It was text, a lot of it, with a name: “Someone Naked This Way Cums”.

I gasped as I laughed, a full belly laugh that had me snorting and hollering. Before I settled down to read I heard my phone ring. As soon as I saw the name, I accepted the call as fast as I could.

“Hey.” I bit my lip. “I’m glad you called.”

“Did you get it?”

“Yeah. Just did.”

“Have you read it yet?”

“No, not yet.”

“Well, I don’t know what you’re doing right now, but… would you like me to read it? To you?”

I closed my eyes, bit my fist, then took a deep breath.

“Yeah. Ben, I believe I would.”


End file.
